No Longer Dreaming
by Rixiedoesntcareaboutherpenname
Summary: Brielle meets Mikey, almost swearing its love at first sight. But will she let her past get the best of her? MCR fanfic.


I don't own MCR or any other brand name I mention.

Brielle's POV

"Maarrrrrkkk?" I yelled for my big bro, closing up my flat iron and wrapping the long cord around it. "MARK!"

"Coming..." he groaned, obviously not-so-thrilled that he had to travel all the way up the stairs to answer my call. He stepped into my room, hopefully not leaving a giant mud stain from his hunting boots on my red carpet.

"Could you grab me my purse from the bathroom? My nails are wet." I reasoned with him. I heard a grunt escape from his lips and he trudged himself into the connecting bathroom of my room. A few seconds later, he came back out and set the black leather purse on my vanity. I twisted in my seat.

"Thanks bro," I smiled as warm as I can.

"Yeah, you're just lucky I love you so much," a barely-there smile creeped onto his shaven face and he walked back down the stairs, probably to continue his intense game of Black Ops. Suddenly Black Veil Brides blasted from my Droid, and I carefully accepted the call from my best friend without smudging the Crackle nail polish and my ringtone ended.

"Heey!" I greeted, checking if the polish dried yet, then pressing the little speaker button.

"What's up girl? You ready?" Avery shouted into the phone. My first reaction was to flinch and turn down the volume.

"Avery! Lay off on the margaritas, we're not even at the party yet!"

"Okay okay, just hurry! I'm soo excited, Gerard said he has a surprise for me!" I heard the excitement enter her voice right when she mentioned Gerard. Her and Gerard have been together for two months, and they're oh-so undeniably in love. I can only imagine what 'surprise' he has planned.

"Oh? And what do you think that'll be? A kiss when the ball drops?" I grabbed my eyeliner and traced my right waterline with black. "New Year's sex?"

"Oh shut up." I could imagine her rolling her hazel eyes, with just a few specks of gold. Flipping my black hair over my shoulders so it came down in a long curtain on my back. I tossed the eyeliner into my purse, finished with it, and grabbed the skin-colored cover-up.

"Fine. Just don't leave me alone at the party."

A sigh came from the other line. "I told you, Bri, you'll have Mikey to keep you company!"

"I don't even know who the hell Mikey is!" I protested, remembering our conversation last night, when she told me that Gerard's brother thinks I'm cute. Do I know the guy? Never met him once. Never even got a picture of him, now I gotta spend the first few hours of 2012 with him. "Do you expect me to go home with him or something?"

"Well Hun, I think we both know that you gotta finally have some fun."

"If that," I flipped up my eyelashes with mascara, and my piercing blue eyes met my own in the mirror. "He better not be a creep... like that Bert guy you made me meet."

"Yeah, I totally agree with you on that. I don't even know why I mentioned him in the first place." another sigh. "Oh well, you're gonna love Gee's little bro. He's great."

"If you say so," I glanced at the clock. 7:34. "Hey, when did you say you were gonna pick me up?"

"Seven fourty-five, why?"

"Shit! Gotta get dressed. Text me when you're at the door!" I ended the call and rushed into my closet, nearly knocking all of my shirts down. I furrowed through the shirts and found a black, see-through, long sleeve shirt with lace all over it. I slipped it on over a black tank top and glanced down at my chest, with was bare; I didn't know the shirt was low-cut. I sure hope this Mikey isn't a pervert, I thought, I've dealt with those before. Shrugging, I fished out some black see-through stockings and a tight black skirt. I buckled some heels on and glanced at the clock again. Two minutes to spare. I grabbed some frosted pink lipstick and lightly brushed it against my lips. Looking in the mirror, I realize the lipstick and the black eyemakeup really makes my skin look paler, but softer, too. My eyes, like crystal oceans, stood out against the eyeliner and my jet black hair. I've always felt self conscious about my appearance, but never really had anyone to judge it. If you don't include the guys I went out with who only really cared about my bra. Or what was under it.

Shaking the thoughts out of my mind, my phone chirped and surely, it was Avery. Grabbing my phone and my purse, I rushed down the stairs and kissed Mark on the cheek.

"You're not gonna wear a jacket? It's freezing." he reminded me in his protective manner. I rolled my eyes.

"Bye, Marky." I opened the door, spotting Avery's convertible in front.

"Use a condom!"

"Love you!" I shouted back at my brother, completely ignoring his comment, and shut the door behind me. I hopped into the passenger's seat.

"Hey there sexy!" Avery whistled. I rolled my eyes.

"Mhm."

"Trying to make Mikey know what he's trying to win?"

"Shut up!" I laughed and shoved a Falling In Reverse CD into the slot and turned up the volume. I exhaled. "Gosh, I love Ronnie Radke."

"You're gonna love Mikey moorree..." Avery said innocently, tapping on the steering wheel to the beat of the song.

"Can we stop talking about Mikey now?"

"Fine. Only 'cause I love you."

I nodded and we listened to about six more songs before Avery pulled into a driveway and shut off the car. I gaped at the giant house lined with bricks and different flowers in the front lawn.

"Calm down, you're gonna be fine. This is gonna be a blast!" My best friend clapped twice and got out the car. I stepped out also, not taking my eyes off of the house. Must be at least two stories. Maybe three.

"You'll have a great time. Just remember: let loose!" Avery whispered from behind me and took my hand, leading me to the front door. After ringing the doorbell and knocking twice, Gerard almost immediatly answered the door.

"Baby!" Avery exclaimed and jumped on Gerard in a full embrace. He laughed and returned the gesture by kissing her forehead. He waved at me.

"You must be Brielle."

"You must be Gerard."

"Nice to meet you." he smiled, flipping his black hair out of his face. "Come on in girls, the party's just begun."

The place was huge. And the ultimate party. About a million people were there, loud music blasting, and alcohol everywhere. I grabbed a beer from the cooler. Taking a sip, I felt the cold and tingly sensation enter my body.

"There you go!" Avery nudged me with a smile. I accepted it, taking another sip. Then I grabbed Avery one, too.

Gerard bumped me lightly with his elbow, considering one hand had a beer and the other had it's arm around Avery. "Brielle, this is Mikey."

I spun to the side and faced Mikey. My first thought? Damn. He's not that bad looking. And he wasn't, either. He had straightened blonde hair and bangs that partly covered his eye. And he had the cutest thick-rimmed black glasses with white outlining it. Taller than me, maybe by four or five inches. I've always had a thing about tall guys. Mikey smiled, a warm, welcoming and charming smile. A contagious smile.

"Hey," he said and held out his hand.

"Hi, nice to meet you," I took his hand and we shook. His touch sent tingles tap-dancing down my spine.

Avery smiled, probably at how awestruck and dumb I look. "We'll leave you two to get aquainted and such." she stepped back, taking Gerard with her.

I turned back to Mikey. "So, you're Gerard's brother?"

"Yep. He's three years older, though."

"Wow, so he's... twenty, right?"

"Uh huh. Good at math." he laughed. "You like music?"

"Are you kidding?" I sipped my beer. "Music's my friggin' life."

"Same here. I'm actually in a band with Gerard."

Okay, Mr. Mikey. You just made me like you 50% more. "Really? What's it called?"

"My Chemical Romance." he stated. I smiled at his proudness.

"That's such a cool name!"

"Thanks. I play the bass."

"Really? What kind of music?"

We continued the conversation for about ten more minutes when Gerard and Avery came to visit.

"Can I borrow Mikey for a second?" Gerard smiled ear-to-ear and pulled Mikey backwards without even an answer. Avery pulled me aside, too.

"So? What do you think?"

I thought about it for a second. "He's so funny. And so cute! Great conversationalist, and he plays bass in a band. Extremely nice. Yeah, I think I like this guy."

"Really?" excitement grew on her face. "That's so great! I think he likes you, too."

"How would you know?"

"I see the way he looks at you." she replied dramatically, trying to keep a straight face. She failed - EPICALLY - and we both cracked up in laughter. After our outburst, she said "Hey, maybe he'll even kiss you when the ball drops."

Before i could react, Gerard and Mikey joined us.

"So Mikey, you like Bri?" Avery blurted. I smacked her arm.

"Ave!"

"Sorry!"

Mikey laughed. "You girls are so cute."

My face grew hot. Avery smirked at me. "Shut up," I mouthed silently to her.

"Blushing?" Mikey raised his eyebrows and slid next to me. I narrowed my eyes, still smiling.

"Don't get cocky." I lightly and playfully slapped his arm. He grinned, picked the beanie up off his head, flipped his hair, then put the beanie back on.

"You girls wanna dance?" Gerard suggested.

"Hell yeah, let's do it!" Avery grabbed Gerard and led him to the dancefloor. Mikey looked over to me with his cute grin, and held out his hand.

"Shall we?" he tilted his head. I took his hand and we trailed behind the other couple.

For the next few hours, we had danced, drank, and conversed a little more. It was when someone shouted "Guys! It's time!" and my vision drifted over to the television, along with everyone else.

"Time to countdown!" the announcer on the TV shouted. The screen switched to the giant ball.

"Ten! Nine! Eight!" everyone shouted. Me and Mikey stood awkwardly close to each other, arms touching. Just our arms, his bicep to mine, the warmness filling me with happiness. He's so cute, I thought. Maybe I will kiss him when the clock strikes midnight. Or will he kiss me? The thoughts ran throughout my head, making the blood pump faster in my veins.

"Five! Four!"

Mikey slowly turned towards me. A small smile creeped onto his face.

"Three! Two!"

I bit my lip. He's gonna do it, I thought. He's gonna kiss me.

"One! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Before I could start screaming and hugging people, Mikey leaned in and brushed his lips against mine. After two seconds, he let go.

"Happy New Year, Ms. Brielle," he raised his eyebrows. I could imagine myself in his point of view, staring at me, watching me stare back with googly eyes and a stupid grin. Oh well, he just kissed me. All I could get out was a nod, and I turned back on my heel to find my best friend and hug the life out of her, just what I do best.


End file.
